


Hotel beds feel like home.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meg, Michael, Lindsay and Gavin get a hotel with enough bed space they're quite excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel beds feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!
> 
> Well, if you've been following me on tumblr my fics never really left... they just weren't posted on here because AO3 wouldn't let me set up a schedule. Speaking of those, they'll be up by the end of the weekend so don't worry.
> 
> Anyway, here I am - I love you, you rock and I hope you had a great week! Got a prompt? Don't hesitate to contact me at tinypeckers.tumblr.com | 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“I think that this s the best hotel room we have ever had.” Meg explained. She released her grip upon her suitcase and let it drop to the floor. It clattered against the hard tile and toppled to the side. It was the largest suitcase of all the ones they’d brought with them by far. Meg needed a large one to carry all of her costumes. The hotel had been booked for them, courtesy of Rooster Teeth, and it was perfect. The room was small though. Meg’s suitcase dominated the floor space in its toppled over state. Like most hotel rooms it had a TV, a desk and one chair. The bathroom was tucked away neatly in the corner in an even smaller room. That wasn’t what had caught her attention though. It was the two large double beds that had already been pushed together that had.

 

 

In most hotel rooms, and even in their own bed, they struggled for space. Hotel beds were usually quite small and uncomfortable for couples, let alone four people. To see two beds so close together was a miracle.

“This is bloody top. I could do a starfish in these things.” Gavin cheered victoriously. He jumped onto the two beds with glee. Gavin did as he’d just said. He spread his arms and legs wide and took at least half of each bed. He giggled at the fact he could actually do it. He was so used to small, frumpy hotel beds that it was refreshing for something new.

“Or you could move over so that we could all fit.” Meg huffed. She kicked some of Gavin’s limbs aside and fell onto one of the two beds.

“I declare this the girl’s bed.” Meg cried out. She mimicked Gavin’s position. Her small body only took up one bed, unlike some.

 

 

“You can’t just claim beds.” Michael told her. Despite his words he fell onto the other bed. Gavin hummed in his boyfriend’s presence. He turned and shoved his obnoxiously large nose into Michael’s hair. Michael laughed heartily as it tickled his scalp.

“I can, I just did.” Meg smirked. She pinched and poked at Gavin’s fingers and the rest of his limbs as they still spilled over onto her bed. “There are no stinky, smelly boys allowed on the ladies’ bed.” Gavin squawked. He recoiled into Michael’s arms where he was welcomed.

“We’re not stinky or smelly thank you. We’ve already had our showers for this month.” Michael joked.

“Please, stay on your bed.” Meg groaned. Why did she like boys? They were gross.

 

 

“Meg, don’t hog out bed. There’s enough room for the both of us.” Lindsay whined. She had to traverse the mess of suitcases to even reach the bed. Meg opened her arms to accommodate her girlfriend. Lindsay flopped onto her. Meg squealed as she caught her.

“Hm, yes this will do.” Lindsay contemplated. “I quite like this bed but the mattress is a bit lumpy.” She commented as she wriggled atop Meg’s boobs. The girl below her groaned in both pain and awkward pleasure. “I think that I could live with it though.” Lindsay continued. Meg laughed at her ridiculous comments. She wriggled beneath her girlfriend in an attempt to throw her off.

“Oh, perfect! It even has a vibrating feature.” Lindsay purred.

 

 

“Of course you would enjoy that feature.” Michael scoffed. Lindsay made an embarrassed sound, similar to Gavin’s infamous squawking.

“You’re so cheeky Michael.” Gavin laughed. Michael grinned toothily at his boy. He reached out for Gavin’s cheeks and pinched them between his fingers.

“What was that, Grabbin? What did you just call me?” Michael demanded. Gavin tried to wriggle away. Michael was faster though and he’d anticipated his boyfriend’s attempt to escape.

“No, Michael – please stop it!” Gavin wheezed. He was begging and yet he contradicted himself by laughing so hard. He tried to escape but he was pinned. Michael was straddling his boy now and his hands were relentlessly holding onto the man’s cheeks. The struggle between them had sent them careening towards the girls. Michael’s jean clad thighs brushed against Lindsay’s bare ones. Her skirt had ridden up when she fell upon Meg.

 

 

“Get off of our side of the bed, you fuckers.” Lindsay scolded them. She moved her leg as the jean’s material tickled her sensitive skin. Michael followed as he and Gavin continued to wrestle. The two men were panting. Gavin had pulled Michael’s hands from his cheeks and was now holding them in his own.

“I told you that you couldn’t claim the beds.” Michael insisted. To prove his point Michael dragged Gavin with him to the girl’s self-claimed bed. Meg shuffled out of the way. Lndsay went with her and almost rolled off of the side of the bed.

“Well, what are you going to do about it? You can’t push us off.” Meg tormented. Realistically, she knew that Michael could. He had the strength to but he wouldn’t. Michael loved them too much.

“No, you’re right babe… but I can do this!” Michael yelled.

 

 

Lindsay cried out as she was pushed from Meg. Michael caught her before she could topple from the bed. He climbed on top of her and encouraged Gavin to do the same. Meg was immediately graced with an armful of warm, wriggly Brit. Gavin allowed his head to rest in between Meg’s and Lindsay’s. Michael kept his head held above Lindsay’s. Every so often he’d lean down and give her a big, sloppy kiss. Meg was openly laughing yet again. She shook Gavin in the process and he smiled.

“Wow, Lindsay, you really weren’t kidding about the vibrating feature.” Gavin said to his girlfriend.

“I can tell that you’re enjoying it just as much as Lindsay did.” Meg teased, referring to something nudging at her thighs. Gavin grew red in the face as everyone laughed at his embarrassment. He tucked his head under Meg’s jaw to try and hide from his mocking partners. Michael reached out and guided Gavin to look at him. The Brit huffed when Michael leaned over to kiss him. Lindsay grew jealous and batted her husband away so that she could steal a kiss as well. Meg did the same if only to not feel left out. Beside them, the second bed that they’d all been so excited about lay forgotten.


End file.
